Die Legende von Skaikru
by Afaim
Summary: Es ist lange her, dass die Skaikru vom Himmel herab zur Erde kamen. Inzwischen haben wir vieles über diesen Stamm vergessen. Doch an einiges erinnern wir uns noch. Die Wichtigen Dinge haben wir nie vergessen. Dies ist die Legende von Skaikru.


Spoiler: Bis zu Beginn der 3. Staffel

Warnings: Es handelt sich hier um Mythen und Legenden, die Darstellung gewisser Charaktere und Ereignisse ist nicht unbedingt zutreffend.

Pairings: Flarke, Clexa, Bellarke-Endgame, Finn/Raven, Kabby, Minty, Linctavia, Wicken, Japser/Maya

Warnings: Character Death (es ist „The 100"), Gewalt (es ist „The 100"), schamloser Missbrauch von Trigedasleng, Trigedasleng-Schreibweise der Namen also Achtung!

* * *

 **Die Legende von Skaikru**

 **::**

 _Mebi oso nat hit choda op nodataim_

Dies ist der letzte Vers eines Abschiedsgrußes der Skaikru. Und er gilt bis heute als größte Segnung, die man empfangen kann.

Als die ersten von den Skaikru damals zur Erde kamen, da verstanden unsere Vorfahren nicht, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Ihnen wurde erst mit der Zeit klar, dass dieses Volk anders ist, als alles, was sie zuvor gekannt hatten. Die Skaikru waren den Mounon ähnlich, aber doch ganz anders. Skaikru teilten die Werte der Trikru, aber nicht alle. Skaikru besaßen die Waffen und Magie der Mounon, die Intelligenz der Azgeda, die Zähheit der Sankru, den Einfallsreichtum der Floukru und den Mut der Trikru. Skaikru besaßen außerdem noch das Wissen der alten Vorfahren, denn die Skaikru waren die Nachfahren der alten Vorfahren, die vor dem großen Fall in den Himmel geflohen waren. Skaikru waren all das und noch viel mehr. Die Skaikru sind der Grund, warum wir heute hier sind.

Die ersten der Skaikru die auf die Erde zurückkamen, waren von Gottvater geschickt worden um herauszufinden, ob die Skaikru wieder auf Erden leben könnten. Ihr Urteil über die unserer Vorfahren, die damals auf Erden lebten, fiel hart aus. Die Skaikru beschlossen die Unwürdigsten auszulöschen und den Rest die Chance zu geben würdig zu werden, oder auch ihnen die Auslöschung teilhaftig werden zu lassen. Skaikru fielen über unserer Vorfahren her, bevor diese eine Chance hatten zu verstehen, was eigentlich geschah.

Die Mounon waren unwürdig. Wanheda Klark und ihr erster Gona Belomi löschten sie bis auf den letzten Mann aus. Trikrus unwürdigste Dörfer wurden von Feuern aus den Himmel vernichtet. Wanhedas Geliebter, der, den sie Fin nannten, und Mofi töteten die Unwürdigsten aus Tondc, während die Gonas des Dorfes das Dorf der Skaikru belagerten. Wanheda Klark hatte sie beauftragt dies zu tun, da sie wusste, dass Tondc Unwürdige und Würdige in gleichermaßen hervor brachte und dem, den sie Fin nannten, vertraute nur die Unwürdigen auszulöschen. Gottvater verschonte diejenigen der Sankru, denen er auf der Suche nach Sonchageda begegnete, wenn er sie für würdig erachtete, selbst jene, die von den alten Göttern mit Entstellungen gezeichnet worden waren. Skaikru erkannten nämlich, dass man das wahre Wesen eines Menschen nicht an dessen Äußeren erkennt, was unsere Vorfahren zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihres Lebens bereits vergessen hatten.

Die Skaikru verbündeten sich mit Heda Leksa, der Heda, die die zwölf Stämme unter sich vereint hatte. Leksas Weisheit wurde von den Mitgliedern der Skaikru anerkannt, doch Heda Leksa betrog ihre Verbündeten als sie die Gonakru der Stämme vom Kampf gegen Maun-de abzog. Wanheda Klark verweigerte Heda Leksa daraufhin die Segnung und man sagt, dass Leksas Fall der darauf folgte auf ihren Verrat zurückgeht und ihr Leben in dem Moment verwirkt war, in dem sie ihr Bündnis beschmutzte.

Denn jus drein jus daun war das Motto der Wanheda und dieses nahm sie so ernst, dass sie nicht einmal das jüngste Kind unter den Mounon bereit war zu verschonen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass die Mounon einen kleinen Teil der Skaikru gefangen genommen und ihre Lebensessenz gestohlen hatte um selber die magischen Kräfte der Skaikru zu erhalten.

Doch was waren das für magische Fähigkeiten? Keiner weiß es so genau, denn es gibt viele Geschichten über den Charakter und die geheimnisvollen Kräfte der Skaikru und nicht jeder aus der Skaikru schien über dieselben Kräfte zu verfügen.

Diejenige, die sie Reivon nannten, konnte zwischen den Sternen fliegen. Sie war eine der wenigen ihres Volkes, die das konnte und die jüngste seit langem. Während sie zwischen den Sternen flog, reparierte sie die ebenfalls fliegenden Tempel der Skaikru. Schließlich flog sie ganz alleine und nur geschützt von einem alten kaputten Fluggerät der alten Vorfahren, das sie selbst magisch zu neuem Leben erweckt hatte, hinunter zur Erde, weil sie die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Geliebten Fin gepackt hatte, den sie sich mit der Wanheda Klark teilte. Reivon konnte kaputte Dinge reparieren, toten Dingen Leben einhauchen, Pulver in Feuer verwandeln und das, was sie Metall nennen, auf magische Weise umformen zu allem, was man sich vorstellen kann. Reivons Fähigkeiten gingen so weit, dass sie sich ein neues Bein aus Metall baute, nachdem ihres im Krieg mit Heda Leksa verletzt worden war.

Reivons Gefährte Keil Vik hatte ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie sie, doch er konnte nicht zwischen den Sternen fliegen und er kümmerte sich mehr um das Innere von kaputten Dingen als das Äußere. Gemeinsam fanden Reivon und Keil Vik einen Weg in die uneinnehmbare Stadt Maun-de einzudringen, was vor ihnen noch keiner geschafft hatte.

Skaikru verstanden viel von Medizin und der am höchsten geschätzte Status unter ihnen war der des Fisa. Wanheda Klark war eine Fisa und ihre Nomon, die Heda der Skaikru, Abi war eine noch größere Fisa, die Reaper wieder zu Menschen machen konnte. Ihre Magie brachte Linkon von den Trikru zurück ins Leben und verwandelte ihn von einem Reaper zurück in einen Menschen. Man sagt, dass Heda Abi Leben brachte, wenn sie konnte, während ihre Tochter Wanheda Klark immer eine Münze warf bevor sie entschied, ob sie Leben oder Tod bringen würde.

Skaikru-Mann Monti kannte sich mit Kräutern aus, aber nicht nur mit diesen. Er wusste einfach wie alles funktionierte. Man sagt, er musste ein Ding nur ansehen um zu wissen, was es bewirken kann und wie man es dazu bringt es zu bewirken. Er braute den besten Mondscheintrank, konnte das Innere von Dingen reparieren so wie Keil Vik, und er war es der der Wanheda sagte wie sie die Mounon töten konnte.

Man sagt, dass Skaikru, wenn sie sterben, nicht in den Zyklus der Wiedergeburt eintreten. Ihre Keryons verweilen auf Erden und bleiben bei ihrem Volk und leiten ungesehen die Schritte ihrer Hinterbliebenen. Man sagt, dass das Keryon von dem, den sie Fin nannten, Klark heimsuchte, nachdem sie ihn getötet hatte, weil er sich als unwürdig erwiesen hatte. Und man sagt, dass Gottvater vom Keryon seines Sohnes Wels im Tempel im Himmel besucht und zur Erde geleitet wurde, als Gottvater als letzter seines Volkes im Himmel zurückgeblieben war. Deswegen nennt man Wels auch den Götterboten, weil er zwischen Erde und Himmel hin und her reisen konnte und das ganz ohne jedes Hilfsmittel.

Natürlich waren die Waffen der Skaikru denen aller anderen überlegen. In ihrem Besitz befanden sich auch die Waffen der alten Vorfahren von einst. Eine solch eine Waffe nahm Gottvater mit zur Erde, als er hinunter kam, und man sagt, dass er wochenlang mit der Göttin der Zerstörung und des Untergangs darüber beriet, ob man diese Waffe einsetzen sollte um den Rest der Menschheit auszulöschen oder nicht.

Dies alles sind also Beispiele für die viel gepriesenen Fähigkeiten der Skaikru. Aber man konnte auch zum Teil der Skaikru werden, ohne im Himmel geboren worden zu sein. Linkon von den Trikru war der einzige Mann, der sich in den Augen von Gona Belomi als würdig genug erwies um seine Schwester Okteivia zu umwerben. Belomi und Okteivia waren auch bekannt als die Bleiks, weil sie unter den Skaikru die einzigen Geschwister waren. Dies gab ihnen eine besonders Kraft: Sie wussten immer, wo der andere war, und was er gerade machte, und sie waren auch immer bereit für den anderen zu töten, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Doch Okteivia war eine streng gehütete Prinzessin unter den Skaikru im Himmel gewesen, und Männer waren ihr fremd. Belomi wollte niemanden gestatten um sie zu werben, der sich nicht als würdig erwiesen hätte. Linkon erwies sich als würdig, obwohl er nicht zu den Skaikru gehörte. Okteivia wurde dann zur Sekundantin von Indra von den Trikru, doch nach dem Zerbrechen der Allianz mit Heda Leksa spürte sie, dass ihr Bruder in Gefahr war, und schloss sich dem Angriff der Wanheda auf Maun-de an und verließ den Clan der Trikru dafür. Linkon konnte nicht ohne sie sein und verließ den Clan ebenfalls und wurde Skaikru. Schon zuvor, sagt man, hat Wanheda Klark ihn in ihr Volk aufgenommen und das offiziell verkündet bevor sie ihn niederschoss, da sie wusste, dass er Skaikru war und stark genug um diesen Schmerz auszuhalten. Klark und Belomi wussten wie stark Linkon war, denn um herauszufinden, ob er würdig war, hatten sie ihn vor der Allianz mit den Stämmen mit Messern, Peitschen und unsichtbaren beißenden Schlangen gefoltert und er war nicht gebrochen. Linkon war auch ein Reaper gewesen und zurück ins Leben gekommen durch die Magie von Heda Abi. Manche sagen aber, dass Linkon nicht wirklich geheilt vom Reaperwesen war und Belomi verriet um wieder ein Reaper zu werden, und dass erst seine Liebe zu Okteivia ihn dazu brachte seine Unnatur zu überwinden. Aber er war immer einer von Belomis vertrautesten Gonas, also war ihm der Verrat offensichtlich verziehen worden.

Linkon war aber nicht der einzige Erdenbewohner der Skaikru wurde. Echo von der Azgeda hat berichtet, dass Belomi während seiner Zeit in Maun-de Mounon-Fisa Maia als seine Sekundantin annahm. Maia war nicht nur Belomis Sekundantin, sondern auch Jaspas Geliebte. Sie kämpfte tapfer gegen ihr eigenes Volk an der Seite der Skaikru, doch der Zauber den Monti Klark verriet tötete auch sie mit allen anderen Mounons. Die Magie der Skaikru hatte nicht ausgereicht um ihre Natur so schnell zu ändern. Man sagt, dass Jaspa Maia so sehr liebte, dass er nach ihrem Tod nie wieder einer anderen sein Herz schenken konnte.

Man sieht also auch die Skaikru waren nicht allmächtig. Es brauchte Zeit um einer von ihnen zu werden. Und nicht alle von ihnen waren immer einer Meinung. Noch vor den großen Auseinandersetzungen unter den Skaikru nach dem Fall von Maun-de sorgte Mofi für Probleme. Er sorgte für Unfrieden ab dem Moment, als er die Erde betrat. Aus Eifersucht ermordete er Wels, den Götterboten, weil dieser höher in der Gnade von Belomi stand und diesen Mord schob er Belomis Sekundantin Jalot in die Schuhe. Aus Verzweiflung darüber, dass ihr niemand glaubte, nahm sich Jalot selbst das Leben. Daraufhin wurde Mofi aus der Gemeinschaft der Skairku verbannt, doch als er krank zum Lager zurückkehrte, wurde er wieder aufgenommen und ermordete heimlich zwei andere Mitglieder der Skaikru. Man sagt er war es auch, der die wirkliche Verantwortung für das Massaker in Tondc trug, da er mit den geheimnisvollen Kräften der Überzeugung, die er besaß, denjenigen, den sie Fin nannten, überzeugte, dass die Bewohner von Tondc unwürdig waren und sterben mussten. Mofi prahlte mit seinen unwürdigen Taten auch noch, wie Emori von den Sankru berichtete, die auf ihn und den Gottvater getroffen war, als diese auf dem Weg nach Sonchageda waren.

Doch Mofi schien dem Gottvater würdig zu sein um mit ihm nach Sonchageda zu gehen, und Mofi war von der Wanheda und Gona Belomi wieder unter die Skaikru aufgenommen worden, was beweist, dass Verbrechen unter den Skaikru anders geahndet wurden als unter den Völkern der Erde. Manche sagen aber, dass es nur zeigt, dass Skaikru am Ende nur Skaikru gegenüber loyal waren. Auch die internen Kämpfe der Skaikru nach dem Fall von Maun-de hinderten die Skaikru nicht daran zusammen zu halten, wenn es wirklich darauf ankam.

Loyal war jemand von den Skaikru letztlich nur denen gegenüber, die sie auch als Skaikru ansahen. Und diese Loyalität galt nicht immer Heda Abi und ihrem ersten Gona Kein, der auszog um Frieden mit den zwölf Clans zu machen, nachdem die Verhandlungen zwischen Onya von den Trikru und Klark von den Skaikru gescheitert waren. Doch über diese Zeit der Kämpfe und der Unsicherheit unter den Skaikru spricht man heute nicht mehr.

Stattdessen spricht man darüber, wie sehr uns die Skaikru ähnelten. Trotz all ihrer Fähigkeiten waren diejenigen, die vom Himmel herabgekommen waren, wie auch die Bewohner der Erde ihren Gefühlen unterworfen. Sie litten wie andere auch, sie fühlten Schmerz wie andere auch und sie liebten wie andere auch, auch wenn ihre Art Beziehungen zu führen etwas anders war als die unsere, so führten sie doch Beziehungen.

Am Bekanntesten sind natürlich die tragischen Heldenballaden über die Liebe zwischen Okteivia und Linkon und die zwischen Jaspa und Maia.

Aber man erzählt sich auch Geschichten darüber wie es Gona Kein nach langen Mühen endlich gelang sich Heda Abi als würdig zu erweisen, wie er dafür im Himmel durch einen zerstörten Tempel kriechen musste um Heda Abi nach einem Verrat durch eine Rivalin Gottvaters vor dem Tod durch das Eis zu retten, was aber noch nicht ausreichte. Auf der Erde war er es, der ohne Hoffnung auf Erfolg oder Wiederkehr loszog, um im Namen der Skaikru Frieden mit Heda Leksa auszuhandeln. Heda Leksa prüfte ihn und befand ihn für würdig um erhört zu werden und war bereit Wanheda Klark zu treffen um eine Allianz auszuhandeln. Diese beispiellose Tat der Tapferkeit beeindruckte Heda Abi so sehr, dass sie als die Feuer der Mounon die Versammlung der dreizehn Clans trafen durch Feuer und Stein wartete, um Gona Kein wiederzufinden, und danach, so sagt man, trennten sich die Wege der Heda und ihres Gonas nie mehr wieder.

Man spricht manchmal auch davon wie Miler der Dieb, auch Nazan genannt, das Herz von Monti, der Funktionsweisen erkennen kann, stahl. Man sagt der Dieb war niemals erfolgreicher als bei diesem einmaligen Verbrechen aus Liebe.

Auch über Wanheda Klarks Lieben spricht man. Derjenige, den sie Fin nannten, war ihr erster Geliebter, den sie sich mit Reivon teilte. Obwohl sie denselben Mann liebten, sagt man dass es niemals Eifersucht oder Missgunst zwischen den beiden Frauen gab, und dass sie bis zuletzt die besten Freundinnen blieben, und dass Reivon Klark selbst vergab, dass diese Fin tötete, weil er unwürdig war, obwohl Reivons Herz ob dieser Tat zersplitterte und sie selbst nicht in der Lage war es wieder zu reparieren. Dies gelang erst Keil Vik, der dafür aber länger brauchte als für alle seine anderen Reparaturen.

Nach Fins Tod wurde Klark von Heda Leksas Schönheit und Klugheit verführt. Doch Heda Leksas Herz war damals schon verdorben, und obwohl Klark versuchte Leksas Herz zu heilen und sie zurück auf den rechten Weg zu führen, gelang es ihr niemals wirklich das zu erreichen. Andere sagen, dass Klark niemals in der Lage war Leksa ihren Verrat beim Angriff auf Maun-de zu vergeben.

Wanheda Klarks letzter Geliebter war ihr erster Gona Belomi. Man sagt, dass er es war, den sie am meisten liebte. Und dass sie nach seinem Tod so heftig um ihn trauerte, dass sich der Himmel verdunkelte und es drei Tage und Nächte lang regnete. Man sagt Klark und Belomi hätten einander die Ewigkeit versprochen und hätten die Barriere, die Skaikrus Keryons von der Wiedergeburt abhält, durchbrochen um sich im nächsten Leben wiederfinden zu können.

Doch was wurde aus den Skaikru? Manche behaupten, dass sie alle einfach wieder von dieser Erde verschwanden und in den Himmel zurückkehrten. Wir wissen es besser.

Das erste Kind, das den Skaikru auf Erden geboren wurde, war das Kind von Okteivia und Linkon, halb Trikru, halb Skaikru. Die Geburt war eine große Erleichterung für die Skaikru, die schon befürchtet hatte, dass sie sich auf Erden nicht würden fortpflanzen können. Manche sagen, dass dem auch nicht so war. Und nur Nachfahren von Skaikru und Erdbewohnern geboren wurden, aber keine mit reinen Skaikru-Blut. Doch das ist nicht wahr. Denn wir, die wir heute leben und diese Geschichten erzählen wissen zu viel über die Skaikru um keine Skaikru zu sein – wir sind die Nachfahren von Okteivia und Linkon, von Abi und Kein, von Reivon und Keil Vik, von Klark und Belomi.

Und wir wissen, dass der einzige Grund, warum wir noch auf Erden leben können, die Gnade von Gottvater, der Mut von Wanheda Klark, das Mitgefühl von Heda Abi, die teuer erkaufte Weisheit von Gona Kein, die Opfer von Gona Belomi, die Kraft von Okteivia, der Einfallsreichtum von Reivon, der Intellekt von Monti, die Tränen von Jaspa, die Vernunft von Fin, das Vertrauen von Linkon, der Heldentod von Maia, die Verschlagenheit von Mofi, das große Herz von Wels, die Fingerfertigkeit von Nazan, die Widerstandskraft von Haper und das Glück von Monro sind. Dank ihnen und all den geringeren Göttern sind wir heute noch hier um von ihnen zu berichten. Und wie sie sagen wir heute noch stolz: Mebi oso nat hit choda op nodataim – Mögen wir uns wieder sehen.

::

Finis

* * *

Das Pantheon der Skaikru:

Gottvater, Oberhaupt der Skaikru im Himmel; Nontu von Wels

Heda Abi, Anführerin der Skaikru auf Erden; Nomon von Klark, Obermutter der Götter

Gona Kein: auch Markos genannt, erster Gona und Gefährte von Abi, Nontu der Bleiks, Gott des Krieges und des Friedens

Wanheda Klark, Anführerin der Skaikru in Kriegszeiten, Göttin des Lebens und des Todes

Jener der Fin genannt wird, Geliebter von Klark und Reivon, Gott der Zerstörung unter den Nachfahren der Trikru, Gott der Besonnenheit unter den anderen Clans

Gona Belomi, erster Gona und Gefährte von Klark, eine Hälfte der Bleiks, Schutzgott der Krieger

Okteivia, Schwester von Belomi, andere Hälfte der Bleiks, Schutzgöttin der Trikru-Nachfahren

Reivon, „die Mechanikerin", Göttin der Kunst und des Handwerks

Jaspa, Gott des Schmerzes, Schutzgott der Leidenden und Sterbenden

Monti, Gott der Kräuter und des Weins, aber auch Gott des Feinhandwerks

Mofi, „der Verräter", Gott der List und des Truges

Linkon, Gefährte von Okteivia, stammt ursprünglich von den Trikru, Schutzheiliger der Trikru-Nachfahren, nicht immer kanonisch anerkannt

Maia: Geliebte von Jaspa, Sekundantin von Belomi, Göttin der Fisa, nicht immer kanonisch anerkannt

Wels: „der Götterbote", Sohn von Gottvater

Nazan: Miler der Dieb, Gefährte von Monti, Gott des Diebstahls im rechten Sinne

Miler der Gona: David genannt, Nontu von Nazan

Haper: Göttin der Widerstandskraft, Schutzgöttin der Kranken

Monro: Göttin des Glücks

Keil Vik: Gefährte von Reivon, „der Ingenieur", Gott des Grobhandwerks

Jalot, Sekundantin von Belomi, niedere Göttin

Leksa, legendäre Heda, die die zwölf Stämme vereinte, Geliebte aber auch Feindin von Klark, nicht kanonisch anerkannt, da Trikru und nicht Skaikru

* * *

Anmerkungen und Übersetzungen:

Gottvater= Thelonius Jaha

Heda Abi= Abby Griffin

Gona Kein= Marcus Kane

Wanheda Klark= Clarke Griffin

Fin=Finn Collins

Gona Belomi= Bellamy Blake

Okteivia= Octavia Blake

Reivon= Raven Reyes

Jaspa= Jaspar Jordan

Monti= Monty Green

Mofi= John Murphy

Linkon= Lincoln

Maia= Maya Vie

Wels= Wells Jaha

Nazan= Nathan Miller

Miler der Gona= David Miller

Haper= Harper

Monro= Monroe

Keil Vik= Kyle Wick

Jarlot= Charlotte

Leksa= Lexa

Göttin der Zerstörung und des Untergangs= Alie

Onya= Anya

Bleik= Blake

::

Skaikru= Himmelsmenschen/Himmelsclan (Skypeople)

Trikru= Waldmenschen

Floukru= Bootmenschen

Mounon= Mountain Men

Azgeda= Eis Nation (Ice Nation)

Sankru= Sandmenschen

Fisa= Heiler

Sonchageda= Stadt des Lichts

Sekundant= Krieger in Ausbildung bei einem höherrangigen Krieger

Gona= Krieger

Gonakru=Armee

Trigedasleng= Sprache der Grounder

Jus= Blut

Keryon= Seele

Nomon= Mutter

Nontu= Vater

Maun-de=Mount Weather

Mebi oso nat hit choda op nodataim= Mögen wir uns wiedersehen

Heda= Kommandantin

Wanheda= Kommandantin des Todes

Jus drein jus daun!= Blut verlangt Blut

* * *

 _Wie konnte ich nur auf die Idee kommen eine deutsche „The 100"-Fanfiction zu schreiben, in der ich Trigedasleng mit Deutsch vermische? Kein leichtes Unterfangen, das könnt ihr mir glauben, ich habe mich grammatikalisch dafür entschieden Skaikru immer mit nur wenigen Ausnahmen als „Himmelsmenschen" zu benutzen und nicht als Himmelsclan, im Falle der Grounder-Clans genauso._

 _Die Trigedasleng-Ausdrücke und Phrasen stammen alle von „The 100 wikia", Fehler sind hingegen von mir. Die Schreibweise der Namen habe ich entweder von der wikia übernommen oder in einigen Fällen selbst versucht anzupassen, hoffentlich nicht allzu katastrophal nachdem ich blind arbeiten musste als ich die zweite Hälfte dieser Fic schrieb weil mein Internet an diesem Tag ex ging._

 _Außerdem kam der lange Trailer zur dritten Staffel heraus, während ich an dieser Fic schrieb, weswegen ich versucht habe die Dinge ein bisschen anzupassen (aber die ignoriert habe, die mir nicht passen). Da es sich hier aber um Legenden handelt ist der Wahrheitsgehalt so oder so fragwürdig, also kommt es aufs Gleiche hinaus._

 _Reviews sind erwünscht. Mögen wir uns wiedersehen._


End file.
